


Driving you home

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fili drives Kili home, Fluff ensues, M/M, Prompt Fill for the SpringFRE2016, Red wine red roses red noses, Unrelated Fíli/Kíli, because i love fluff, nez rouge, nez rouge is a campaign to keep drunk drivers off the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for Prompt 31 from the SpringFRE 2016: "Red wine, red rose, red noses"<br/>Almost guaranteed not to be what the prompter had in mind: Fíli is a volunteer for Nez Rouge, an organisation which offers a Service to drive drunk people home in their own car. He gets lucky when it is Kíli who had a bit too much red wine at his company's annual party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving you home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have absolutely NO affiliation with Nez Rouge. I never used their services. I just know they exist and my mind wandered to nez rouge when I read the prompt.  
> I tried to figure out as much as possible how the service worked, but I doubt everything is correct.

**Fíli’s POV**

 

It was the first time in three months that Fíli volunteered for a nez rouge service. He was glad to have an opportunity to hang out with Bard without Bard’s kids. Though he loved the kids, it was nice to have their father on his own sometimes.

When they arrived at the company party (some security business, Fíli had not been paying attention), it was 11 o’clock. Bilbo and Drogo were already there. Fíli liked the Bagginses. The cousins were a good team.

The company had given them a nice table, right at the entrance underneath a small banner that read “Nez Rouge.” On the table was a selection of snacks. Fíli snatched some olives before he even sat down.

***

11:30 and so far no one had requested their service. Nursing his orange juice, Fíli was vaguely listening to Bard giving advice to Drogo, who had just recently become a father.

The most beautiful laugh he had ever heard cut through his thoughts, and he turned around. A few tables along sat a man who just couldn’t be real.

His eyes were narrowed, as his head was thrown backwards and his open mouth revealed rows of perfect teeth. The sight of that exposed throat did things to Fíli. He wanted to …

“Fíli?” Bard’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you still with us, mate?”

“Sure.” He forced himself to tear his eyes away from that distracting man. It really had been too long since he got laid.

***

Midnight. Bilbo and Drogo were driving their first client home. A tipsy accountant who had assured them she was still fit to drive, even as she was wobbling and her friends took the key out of her hand effortlessly. Luckily, she had been docile enough.

Bard had just gone to the loo, so Fíli was left to his own devices. He was playing around with his phone, checking the news when somebody approached the table.

“Excuse me?”

Fíli looked up and blinked. The gorgeous man he had watched before was standing in front of him. His hands were in his pockets.

“Yes?”

“I – Em – I think I had a bit too much of the red wine they served us.”

He scratched his head, ruffling the luscious brown locks. “I reckon I shouldn’t drive.”

Fíli looked more closely. Yes, there was a slight flush on the other’s cheeks, and the tip of his nose was reddish.

“No,” Fíli agreed, smiling. “Give us a minute; Bard’s going to be right back.”

“Cool. So … how does this work?”

“You’ll give me the key to your car, I’ll drive you home in it, and Bard will follow us in his car to pick me up again. Easy.”

“Grand!” The other smiled. “So your mate’s name’s Bard. What’s my driver’s name then?”

“I’m Fíli.”

That caused a peal of laughter. As beautiful as it was, Fíli raised his eyebrows in mild irritation. The man was clearly more intoxicated than he looked if that seemed so funny.

“Sorry, mate, it’s just …” The brunet stretched out his hand. “I’m Kíli.”

Fíli had to chuckle, as he shook the proffered hand. “What a coincidence.”

“I know! Right … I’ll get my stuff then.”

***

Ten minutes later, they were in Kíli’s car. It was a bit messy, but not as bad as some other cars Fíli had seen. Among his “stuff” was a giant bouquet of red roses.

“I got it for organizing the party,” he mumbled when Fíli stared at it before he turned the ignition.

“That’s nice.”

“Yea … I’ve got some chocolate too, but we’ve already destroyed that.”

*

They drove in silence for an entire minute. Then Kíli turned to Fíli again.

“So …. You volunteer to do this, right?”

“That’s right.”

“That’s cool, but … why?”

The question was not posed as aggressively as usual; sometimes people assumed only losers or priggish moralists would spend their Saturday night driving strangers around for free. But Kíli appeared genuinely interested.

“Well, first of all, it’s a great way to meet all sorts of people. And my best mate’s a volunteer so I can spend time with him too. Secondly,” and this was the part he generally didn’t confess, “I really believe that this is a good service. When I was 21, I caused an accident driving drunk, because I was an absolute idiot.”

“Ouch. Were you hurt?”

“Nope but my boyfriend at the time got whiplash, and my father’s car was totalled. Also lost my licence for a year.”

“So … this is sort of a punishment for you?”

Fíli laughed and looked over at Kíli, as they stopped at a red light.

“No, as I said, it can be fun. It’s not as if I do this every weekend, you know. It’s just the reason why I became interested in the organisation. I know first-hand what happens when you drive drunk, and if I can do something to keep drunk people off the road, that’s good.”

“I wouldn’t have driven home if we hadn’t organized this, you know. I would have ordered a taxi, I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say that.” Fíli laughed. “We do this stuff for parties mainly to get money for December. You wouldn’t believe how many people would actually drive home, if there wasn’t a free service. Because they don’t want to leave their car behind.”

“The car’s the bother.” Kíli sighed loudly. “I really didn’t intend to drink so much tonight, I just usually don’t drink wine. Thought it was weaker than it was.”

“It happens.”

*

The rest of the trip was spent with Kíli relating funny anecdotes. He had a real treasure trove even though Fíli only believed about half of them.

When they reached Kíli’s place, a block of flats on the outskirts of the city, it was 12:30. Kíli was unnecessarily impressed by Fíli’s skill at reverse parking. Not that Fíli minded the praise.

Once they were standing on the curb, Fíli handed Kíli his car keys. The other beamed and shoved the red roses at Fíli. Fíli looked at them.

“What?”

“For you!” Kíli declared. “For being such a nice, gorgeous driver.”

“Um … thank you?”

Fíli grabbed the bouquet tentatively. He wasn’t sure if he was being hit on. That was a common occurrence, but he actually liked the other man. Fíli was aware of Bard waiting at the other side of the road; they needed to get going, there would be other people who needed a lift home.

“Hold on a sec.” Kíli appeared to have read his thoughts even while he was rummaging in his pockets. “There you go.” He pressed a business card into Fíli’s free hand. “You can reach me on the mobile anytime, all right? If you’d like to talk again and stuff.”

Then he suddenly blushed and dashed away towards the entrance of the building.

*

Bard laughed when Fíli clambered into the car, a bouquet of roses and a card in his hands.

**Kíli’s POV**

When Kíli woke up on Sunday, it was midday. He groaned.

His dreams had been full of dimples. Gorgeous dimples. He wondered if his driver last night really had those deep dimples, or if his overactive imagination had supplied them.

He reluctantly climbed out of bed, rubbing his forehead. No red wine. Ever again. Beer or Whiskey had never given him this kind of hangover. A quick look in the living room confirmed that the bunch of roses he received was not there.

So he did give them to the nez rouge driver. Had his name really been Fíli?

He really didn’t think he had been that drunk, but he doubted his memories were correct. A man whose name was so similar to his own, looking like a Norse god (the glorious hair! The strong, compact body!), who was self-confident, funny and gay, that had just not happened. Nope.

*

When he emerged from the shower, he had a message waiting for him on his phone.

_Good morning. How’s your head? – Fíli_

So the name was correct. Hurray.

_Been better. Ta._

Kíli reread the message and added.

_Sorry, I was drunk yesterday._

_I know. That’s why I was driving you home ;)_

Kíli nearly hit his head against his kitchen cupboard. He held the phone in one hand and tried to get the coffee machine going with the other. It did not work, and he put the phone down. He couldn’t think of any reply to that anyway. He was really bleeding stupid.

As he sipped on the hot coffee, he began to feel more like his usual self, and he picked his phone up again.

_How are you? Busy night?_

_No, not too bad. Everyone was home around 2._

Kíli looked at the phone. All right. So the man probably wasn’t all he remembered. But he did give him roses.

_Are you up for dinner then? No alcohol?_

It took a while until the phone beeped again. Kíli was glad he had the coffee to pay attention to while he waited.

_Today?_

_If you’ve got time?_

_Sure?_

10 minutes later Kíli had a date at a Pizzeria for the evening. Which was, by now, only five hours away.

***

Fíli was already at the table when Kíli arrived. The sight arrested Kíli as he walked into the restaurant. He had really not been that drunk. The man was a god. And now he smiled at Kíli, flashing the deepest dimples ever, and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes were the most beautiful lines ever. He walked to the table already feeling a bit buzzed.

“Hiya.” Fíli still smirked and still radiated that self-assurance that had made Kíli feel weak the night before already.

“Hi Fíli.” Kíli couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. Fíli’s smile deepened.

“Don’t you want to sit down?”

“Oh, oh of course.”

Kíli plopped into the seat, mentally facepalming. This date was a terrible idea. Fíli had met him when he had overestimated his ability to hold his liqueur, or rather, his red wine, had listened to him ramble on the way home, he had probably actually run away after giving the man roses and his card, and now he had failed to sit down at the socially acceptable moment.

Just as he had composed himself, his eyes fell on the vase on the table. Red roses. Why had the restaurant placed red roses on each table? Fíli caught him staring at the flowers and chuckled.

“I like the roses, by the way. But I felt a bit guilty accepting them.”

“Guilty? Why?”

“Well, you’ve got them for doing a good job organizing that company do, right? And you were drunk when you gave them away.”

“Not that drunk,” Kíli smiled. “I liked the chocolate better anyway. And I liked you.”

The conversation went uphill from there. They both ordered their pizzas, Kíli declined the suggestion of having wine with it vehemently, much to Fíli amusement, and all Kíli’s good impressions of the night before were confirmed.

***

They had lunch together on Wednesday and went to the cinema on Saturday. Fíli had picked him up in his own car. It was much tidier than Kíli’s. Of course.

Outside the cinema, in the car park, they shared their first kiss. They returned to Kíli’s flat together, and Kíli once again admired the way Fíli could park. Fíli laughed in surprise when Kíli told him that the way he reverse parked made him even more attractive.

But there was something about watching Fíli drive. And parking. So controlled. He was the only driver Kíli had ever met who did not curse at other drivers. Never complained about the way somebody else had parked. He just did his thing, and this was so Fíli.

They shared more than a few kisses on Kíli’s bed.

***

One year later, Kíli had booked the service from Nez Rouge for the company party again but insisted that instead of being part of the Nez Rouge team, Fíli would come as his significant other.

Fíli agreed and insisted that he would be the one who would not drink that evening. Kíli was, of course, teased the entire night by his colleagues who knew how he had met his boyfriend, but he didn’t care. It had been the best year of his life, and he was ever so happy that he got drunk that night.

He even bought some red wine along with red roses for Fíli to celebrate their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would make my day :)
> 
> (Something more about nez rouge: They offer this service every weekend in December, it's part of their awareness campaign. Some regional section offer "services" throughout the year for parties, but you have to book them at least 4 weeks in advance and give a donation. It's how they raise money to organise and advertise the December thing).


End file.
